Small Talk and Books
by Damaged Danzy
Summary: Sam and Dean are in their teenage years. Dean has a date and Sam goes to the library.


Sam slid in the passenger's side before slamming the door loudly. He plopped in the seat and folded his arms across his chest.

Dean, sensing some major attitude from his younger brother, took the key out of the car ignition. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sam huffed.

"I know when you're lying Sammy. Now put on your big boy pants and tell me what's the problem."

"That's the problem right there! You still talk to me like I'm a little kid. You never let me make my own decisions or anything."

Dean winced at Sam's words. "I'm just looking after you. Dad's always gone and I'm the adult here."

"You're only eighteen."

"And you're fourteen."

"Dean, I'm old enough to know what's right from wrong. I'm not asking that you stop caring, but just let me do some things on my own."

Dean sighed. He placed his hands on the steering wheel of his car. "I guess you're right. I'll try to ease up on you? Deal?" Dean reached over and ruffled Sam's hair and Sam laughed.

"Sure Dean." Even though he seemed okay on the outside, Sam was absolutely buzzing with excitement inside. He had finally plucked up the courage to tell his brother to loosen up and things had ended perfectly. He had expected Dean to make a big deal and go into a long discussion about how they always have to look out for one another, but that didn't happen. "So, I thought you had a date or something?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I was just going to drop you off at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie first."

"No!" Sam shouted.

"What? I thought you loved it there?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You thought wrong. I hate it there. The food tastes like plastic, it's full of loud and obnoxious kids, and plus I'm always like the oldest one there and it makes me feel awkward like heck."

Dean refrained himself from commenting on how Sam still refuses to cuss. "Ah, Sam, it's just because the place is full of clowns. Trust me, I do notice things."

"Okay, so maybe that is a major factor in the problem, but Dean! Please don't take me there."

"Well, I don't know where else to take you. I don't want to leave you at this motel because I saw a few things the other night that I prefer to forget." Sam raised an eyebrow, but Dean dismissed him. "You don't want to know. I thought I had seen everything when I went on those trips with Dad, but last night definitely topped the list." Dean whistled before shaking his head. "But seriously Sam, I don't know where you can go."

"How about the library," Sam said rather quietly. He would have suggested it ages ago, but he hated seeing the snicker on Dean's face whenever he suggested anything that referred to academics.

Much to Sam's surprisement, Dean smiled. "Yeah, I'll take you there. Just don't drown in your nerdiness."

"Very funny Dean," Sam said, but he was smiling as well.

Dean put the key back in the ignition and the Impala soon started up. He put the car in drive and they were soon out of the parking lot of the motel and straight onto the road.

Sam timidly opened up the doors to the library and walked in. He was instantly met with a wave of peace and quietness. It was such a contrast to the loud music and the tight space in the Impala that he constantly had to share with Dean and other times his father. The librarian smiled at Sam when he walked in and he returned a small one.

Sam had always loved the comfort of libraries. They were so calming and it was so easy to pick a book up and learn new things. He had always loved the fantasy genre because it allowed him to escape into a world where everything was happy. Sam had once tried to talk to Dean and his dad about his favorite book, but he was instantly met with an eye roll from each and a lesson from his dad about how the only thing Sam should be reading is how to hunt the things that went bump in the night.

Walking down the rows of books, he bent down and scammed the books spines. "Aah," Sam whispered when he found a title that interested him. He grabbed it from the shelf and flipped through the pages. There was a map on the first few pages and that instantly caught Sam's attention. He got up and held on tightly to the book.

Thinking of Dean, Sam walked over to the Stephen King section and grabbed Christine. Sam had seen the movie a couple of times and he had insisted on Dean to watch the movie, but the attempts never worked. Dean didn't like how Sam thought his relationship with his car was out of hand and that he was a little obsessed with the Impala, especially when he called her 'baby.' Smirking to himself over the thought, Sam walked out of the book section and found an empty table.

He flipped The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien open and soon Sam found himself on an adventure with Bilbo Baggins, over a dozen dwarves, and the almighty wizard, Gandalf.


End file.
